Time Twins
by Fairy Fever
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have no desire to be in a relationship but when 13 year old girls from the future claiming to be there children show up at Fairy Tails front door begging for help how will they react and how will this adventure effect them! NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Fanfic so please bear with me! I cant relly spell! Also I published this by mistake the first time please don't hate me I am supper new!**

 **P.s. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TALE! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATOR!**

 ** _16 YEARS IN THE FUTURE_**

"Nooo Nooo Please Stop Please" Lucy screamed completely drained of power. "Natsu wake up Please" he had been knocked out cold. "Father, Mother"Yelled Lucky Dragneel a blond haired young girl with pink tips and a Pixie cut in a wight dress with gold trim. "DAD, MOM" yelled Lucky's twin sister Nashi she had long pink hair with blond tips and she was wearing a purple crop top and short skirt. They both had whips like there mom but they could not reach them. The men the had the girls where nearing the Eclipse Gate about to toss them in. Then it happened they where gone Lucy had lost her family again!

 _ **THE PRESENT DAY**_

"Natsu, Gray get your fight away from me" Lucy, Erza, and Wendy all yelled at the same time. This scared the pants of of Gray literally! All was normal at the Fairy Tail guild hall little did they know that space and time had been ripped apart only a few seconds ago.

"Owww Nashi your on top of me" the blond said. "Sorry Lucky" the pinknette said as she got of her sister "but where are we." Lucky looked out at Magnolia from the cliff they where on, "When" Lucky mumbled. "What" her sister responded. "You said where are we but we went threw Eclipse so the correct term is when are we." she said rubbing the fact that she was smarter than her fire ball of a sister right in her face. "Ok Okay but in all reality we are lost in time." Nashi said trying not to punch her sister in that beautiful brain she is always bragging about. They left the cliff and entered the city looking for a news paper so they could see the date. "Found one" yelled Nashi. It said...

 **MAGNOLIA TIMES**

June 30, X791

 **Sorry this is short I will try to make the next one longer! Please Review because I am new**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay I am loving making this. Have fun reading. This is kinda hard to wright.**

"WHAAT THE H..." Lucky cut her sister of "SHHH Nashi we cant draw attention to ourselves." People where all ready starting to see that these girls did not belong and that they did not have adult supervision. "But we are 16 years in the past Mom and Dad aren't even dating yet!" Nashi whispered in a scared tone. This was true there mother told them that they did not fall fully in love for a long time but once they did it was a matter of months before there father proposed to her. This had always made them happy but now it would only make it harder for their parents to believe them if they asked Fairy Tail for help. Lucky was about to tell Nashi of the plan she had come up with when she saw that her sister was not looking at her. She flipped her head around at saw her Aunt Levy walking down the street but she looked younger! she started to think " _of course she looks younger she and Uncle_ _Gajeel aren't even an idem yet and not even close to having Gale and Leal the other Fairy Twins."_

"Lucky do you see who is with her." Nashi stuttered as she spoke. Lucky looked again and she saw him. Lilly was flying! For then it had been a year ago he was on a mission with Gajeel and Wendy when an assassin cut both his wings off. Since Wendy had been there he lived but he never flew again. The twins felt like crying, to see him like this was amazing, though they new for him this was only a dissent memory. "Come on lets fallow them" Nashi started "We don't know if the Guild hall looks the same." Lucky started laughing. " What are they going to think when two girls they never met show up and already have there guild mark. Haha." She looked at the pink mark on her sisters shoulder then to the red one on her hand. "OH MY MAVIS! I didn't even think of that Hahahaha. Nashi said back to her.

After a short walk to the guild hall they stopped at the door. Nashi started. "Okay I'll do the talking." With that the girls opened the door and all eyes where on them. Nashi froze looking out at the faces that where familiar but younger. Lucky rolled her eyes and started talking. " Excuse me but we are looking for Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Dr.. um I mean Heartfilia." "Yes" said the wizards in question. Nashi spoke up, "My name is Nashi and this is my twin sister Lucky we where forced to go 16 years into the past. We are your children." she said this as they both showed their Guild marks. They explained every thing from where they stood at the door not moving a mussel. Lucy thought it made sense all the peaces came together nicely but Natsu was still skeptical.

He threw a large fire ball at Lucky's head. Her eyes widened as it came strait for her. Then all of a sudden the fire looked like it was being sucked up by a cleaning lacrima. When it was gone Nashi was seen standing in front of her sister licking her fingers,"WOW Dad even your fire tastes younger!"

 **It is a little longer I hope and I hope you liked it and will keep reading :). Till next time. Oh and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay this is going to be a flash back and description of the next generation of Fairy Tail! so with out further ado...**

 _flash back sounds ... flash back sounds ... flash back sounds ..._

This was a day like any other Nashi and Lucky went into the guild hall with there mom and dad then separated their parents going to find a job for later and the twins went to eat with there friends. First there was Gale a sweet 12 year old with dark navy hair that unlike her parents (witch both have very spiky hair) is completely strait, she wore a black dress with a metal belt and a meddle head band, her orange guild mark on her shoulder. Then her twin brother Leal who has lighter navy hair that was cut short by his mother ( Levy ) despite his father's ( Gajeel ) colorful disagreement, he wore a dark grey T-shirt with a meddle gear design on the front and black pants with a metal button his guild mark the color black and placed on his back. Next was Pixie she has light brown almost tan hair and pale skin, like her Aunts, she wore a dark green dress with a fuzzy purple vest her light green guild mark on her neck and she is always yelling things like, " A _**REAL**_ Lady is always proper and powerful," or "GIRL POWER!" she acted just like her father ( Elfman ) and was definitely named by her mother ( Evergreen ) because she is the most fairy like. Pixie is pretty full of herself for only being 10. Next is Kaman the boy whose father if completely unknown not even his mother ( Cana ) does not knows who "the man" is because they where both drunk as heck! Many of the now older generation of Fairy Tail believe that the father is none other than Bacchus Groh for the fallowing reasons 1: Kaman is almost always sugar "High" 2: Kaman has dark dark brown almost black hair 3: Kaman is a "WILED CHILD" 4: Kaman holds the record for most nonalcoholic beverages drank in 5 minutes coming in at 232 drinks (and he is only 7)! Then there is Storm (Gray and Juvia's son) he has dark blue hair and unlike his father he has a very hard tine taking off his clothes even to shower. these clothes are a blue shirt and a wight coat as well as gray sweatpants he is 13 like the Dragneel twins. Then there is Sylvia his little 12 year old sister she was named this as a tribute to Gray's father. She inherited her fathers striping habit removing her top and refusing to put it back on. She was always found laying around the the guild in her bra and blue booty shorts. ( her mother is always so mad at her but her dad has no problem with it at all. )

"Come on Girls!" Yelled Natsu, " Your mother found a awesome job!" "Oh Yah I'm all fired up!" Nashi exclaimed. "Mother will this mission require me to use my Celestial forms or only my spirits?" asked Lucky. "Not sure Lucky Loo." Lucy responded hiding the fact that she was concerned by her daughters strange version of Celestial magic not to mention a little jealous of her strange keys.

( **Hay let me explain so Lucky is a Celestial Wizard like her mom but she uses a spell called Silver Form that allows her to take on the form of any silver key she is contracted to even without her keys. She also owns meany Diamond Keys once she became a Celestial Wizard the Celestial King himself gave her 5 of the 13 never before owned or seen Diamond Keys. These keys are as strong as the Zodiac and are there siblings! ! ! !** )

"Look Lucky _Looooo.." Nashi teased._ " It doesn't matter! How is mom supposed to know if you need to use them or not and you should stop bragging mom can't do that and you are rubbing it in!" " Mhhh as much as it pains me to say this you are correct Nashi ... _Washyyy_ you are and to Mother I am truly sorry my ignorance has lead me to offend you." "It's fine you are fine don't worry I am not j-jealous of my daughter just very p-proud." The Mother responded. "RRIIGghhtttt" the pink haired two said in sink. "NATSU YOU ARE A HORRIBLE EXAMPLE TO YOU CHILDREN. YOU MUST TEACH NISHI TO BE POLITE." yelled Master Erza from the other side of the room. "Gahhh..." Nashi started but with one look from her father she knew she would die if she continued to talk. ( **O.O** ) "So Mother what is the job" Lucky said. Her father explained " There are some Black Wizard worshipers who are trying to stop E.N.D from killing you messed up Uncle." "WOW this Job has Dragneel family all over it" Nashi yelled fist full of fire placed up in the air. "But father that is impossible unless... NO" Lucky said answering her own question in her head. " What? " came from her sister. " Father I remember the story of The Dragon King Festival vividly and unless I misheard then the Dragons can threw a thing called _The Eclipse Gate_." " Yup that would make scene considering all the missing Wizards." Natsu you might be on to something they have probably had to drain the magic out of thousands of Wizards and drain Ether from the air 24-7 even though it would be hard it is definitely a possible." as Lucy said this memories of herself dieing in her arms flooded her mind. Her husband hugged her and and said "Common lets get going this will be nothing." "Yah" Lucy said. **Little did she know that because of this** **decision her family would be robed of her again!**

 **HAY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I GOT COT UP IN SUMMER TUDDERING ( FOR SPELLING ) AND VACATION NEXT TIME ...WELL YOU WILL FIND OUT NEXT TIME STAY WITH ME AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay I really hope you like this it is pretty hard and I will try to add more details. thank you reviewer who told me to add more details it really helps to know all your thoughts so keep with the constructive criticism oh and sorry for my spelling and grammar errors! ;)**

"WOW Dad even your fire testes younger!" " Thank you Nashi you saved my life. And know for you I know you are unsure of who we are but to through a large fire ball at a young girl is unsafe and reckless you could have killed me Fat... urr umm Mr.. uh wow I don't exactly know what to call you." Lucky said in anger and then confusion. Natsu looked around as the hole guild looked at him judging his dissension then at the girl who eaten the fire. " WHAT how did you do that ( **O_O** ). I mean don't get me wrong I expected that any child of mine would be a fire wizard but how did you eat that! !" " Pht, I'm a fourth generation Dragon Slayer Duhh." The hole guild burst out together " **FOURTH! ! !** " Yes 1st learned from dragons 2nt have lacrimas in their body 3ed have both and 4th are the direct descends of Dragon slayers these children have adsorbed there parents magic and are born with a strange power that if not shaped and trained in use could become fatal to the welder." " Thanks Lucky but I could'a told e'm." Nashi said very upset with her sister. " Yes you would have been able to but weather most of our hardly recolonizeable guild mates would have understood you is a different story entirely."

"Ok we get you are from the future but h-how do you expect us to help you do you have plan or a lead?" their past mom asked. "UHHHH that's Lucky's job" Nashi said. " Well it has been hard to think with distractions all over so if you would help us with some research Aunt Levy it would be much appreciated." the smart little blond asked without thinking to drop the Aunt. "S-sure" Levy responded not used to having a tilde that means family ( other than comrade.). So as Levy got to work the girls could not help getting sidetracked. "WOW look Nahsi I think Uncle happy is the only one that does not change in the future." "Wow he looks exactly the same feels so good to see a familiar face." Nashi responded. "You mean everyone changes but ME." Happy said shocked it was unnerving to think that everyone you know changes and matures in the future except for you. "Oh Yah everyone even Miss Carla and Lilly." Lucky continued " But it is really nice that you did not change it helps us so much to have someone who looks the same."

Suddenly the door swung open everyone looked over to see the little man with gray ( wight ) hair. then Mirajane's voice was heard. "Hello Master back from the conference I see." _Wow that is really the 6th Master Makarov we have never met him but we did see pictures._ ( Nashi ) Oh _it seems he is wearing the black suite with the gold buttons he wore in The Grand Magic Games pictures._ ( Lucky ). " It seems we have a problem and we don't know how to fix it." said the Master. "Yes I'm Lucky Dragneel and this is my sister Nashi and we..." "I know what happened and I may be able to help." said Makarov. _How, how could he know, this is freaking me out!_ Nashi thought. " You are probably wondering how I know where you come from." "Yes sir we are indeed." "Well I don't know it in detail like the people you told but I sensed Eclipse's magic power and now I come back to see to girls with the guild's mark." "Huh I guess if you know your stuff it is pretty easy to figure out." said the brown haired drunk. "Now as to how I can help, the people who rebuilt the gate need lots of magic power so they should be starting to fill it or at least be building it so..." as he said this he moved to the bar where he sat on the counter, "...I will form a team to keep you safe and they will help you to fine the gate and stop its construction." "But umm Master Makarov how will stopping it's building take us home." "Nashi you foolish girl by stopping it's construction we will stop them from ever throwing us through time." Lucky stated. "Ohh... Hay it's not a insult if I dont know what it means." Nashi looked at her sister with anger. "*Blink Blink* ( **O_O -_- O_O** ) Realy" Lucky responded at her sisters childish response. "Okay the team will be ( as he sates the names, the people in question stand up and walk to the girls.) Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Levy Mcgarden, and Gajeel Redfox." Just then Nashi broke into laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHA HA AHAHAHA Gray and Levy are all alone I m-mean Hahaha 4 dragon slayers, 2 Celestial Wizards, and then Oddballs.

"Hay I'm a slayer too."yelled Gray "Yah a demon slayer" Yelled Natsu. "Why you! !" "Oh come on Auntie Ice Princess Don't get your panties in a twist especially since that is all you're wearing." "Ahhhh. Wait Auntie I AM NOT A GIRL! !"Came from Gray. "Well you when you mess a Fire Wizard you are bound to get _BURNED! ! !_ " Nashi spun in a full circle then looking at Gray she snapped her fingers again again and she stepped back like she was dancing. Natsu was looking eyes poping out of his head and pointing at Gray with one hand the other covered his mouth as he giggled at the man. "You want to fight Pyro." "Bring it on Ice Breath." Lucky was about to put her head in her hand when the now giant hand of the current Master crushed the two young men. This caused the Twins to jump in the air shivers running down there spines they felt like yelling but nothing come out.

So the team got ready to leave, to get these girls home, and to change History for the better **or** **at least they hope so!**

 **Hay hope you like it. This one was really hard to wright. Sorry if it is short. (I was watching Fairy Tail and I notesed that Lucy and Erza's hair are Ketchup and Mustered hehehe.) Till next time Review Please!**


End file.
